


Lordran and Beyond: Lucatiel & Benhart

by SirKai



Series: Lordran and Beyond [1]
Category: Dark Souls
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fantasy, Gen, Medieval, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Drangleic it is believed that acquiring the souls can help stave off the insanity brought about by the Undead curse. Lucatiel, a decorated knight from the land of Mirrah, travels to Drangleic to seek the largest, most powerful souls. She enlists the aid of a wandering Jugo warrior named Benhart to help even the odds against the legions of foul horrors, but her journey turns out to be more personal than simply ensuring her own survival.</p><p>Story and words: SirKai ( http://sirkai.tumblr.com/ )<br/>Cover and page art: Artsywindow ( http://artsywindow.tumblr.com/ )</p><p>As the current writer and operator for this web comic, you can reach me via e-mail with any inquiries or feedback:<br/>formeinkuschelbar@gmail.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Debut Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Click the "Entire Work" button at the top for the best viewing experience!

_Debut Lordran and Beyond Cover by Artsywindow_


	2. Page 1




	3. Page 2




	4. Page 3




	5. Page 4




	6. Page 5




	7. Page 6




	8. Page 7




	9. Page 8




	10. Page 9

 


	11. Page 10

  


	12. Page 11




	13. Page 12




	14. Page 13




	15. Page 14




	16. Page 15




	17. Page 16




	18. Page 17




	19. Page 18

 


	20. Page 19




	21. Page 20




	22. Page 21

 


	23. Page 22




	24. Page 23




	25. Page 24




	26. Page 25




	27. Page 26




	28. Page 27




	29. Final Page




	30. Support the on-going Dark Souls comic!

If this comic has grabbed your attention, [please consider pitching in](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) to  **support the creators**  and keep the on-going Dark Souls comic moving forward!

The goal is to deliver high quality writing and comic design  **worth paying for** , and  **every  dollar of funding goes directly to the artists!** This comic wouldn't have been possible without the outstanding and dedicated followers of the [Lordran and Beyond Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) 

You can also read more comics from the  **Lordran and Beyond Series[right here!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/241441)**


End file.
